The Celebration Experimentation
by OrsonWells
Summary: Penny always gave Sheldon the best presents. yeah it takes a hard left from canon. (not that strong M.)


**A/N: yeah this kinda takes a major detour from what happened in this episode...**

* * *

"And now you're one of my favorite people."

Penny's words stunned Sheldon. It was conflicting inside because for so long now, he'd been doubting the depth of their friendship. Their lives were headed in separate directions and to hear her say that to him, it made his heart flutter. It made his tummy feel nervous and scared.

It bubbled up some emotions and feelings he'd been suppressing for a while now. He looked at her. She was genuine and kind to him.

She was also beautiful. He'd always thought so. That had never changed. She was this light in his life, one he tried to resist. But she'd always dance into his world and change things up.

He felt this urge. He leaned towards her and pressed his lips to hers. Halting her speech.

His brain had shut off, her lips were soft and sweet. He wanted more but she was frozen. And then he felt dread. She wasn't kissing him back.

He pulled away quickly and looked back at the tiled floors. He'd just ruined everything. She'd yell at him now, be mad, probably tell Leonard and Amy. God what had he done.

"Sheldon... Sweetie." Penny's voice was soft.

Sheldon looked over at her and she looked stunned. But not mad.

"I'm sorry I... I don't know..." Sheldon stuttered and ran his hands along his legs. Trying to stop the urge to flee again.

"Sheldon it's okay... Don't worry." Penny whispered. Her hand gently touched his arm. "Hey... Don't worry about it. You were just reacting-"

"I've wanted to do that for a while now... I don't know why I picked now to do it." Sheldon said it quickly. The weight of it getting lighter as he was being honest with her.

"You've wanted to kiss me?" Penny looked at him a little stunned. But there was something else in his eyes.

"Yes... Many times but I never... I'm sorry." Sheldon looked away, her confusion making him feel small and embarrassed.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. It was Berry.

Sheldon and Penny gave each other a slightly horrified look at what Berry had said, something about Leonard's mom. What just happened, momentarily forgotten.

"Um... We need to talk about this... But later okay... For now, let's get through the party."

Penny said as she stood.

Sheldon watched her. His nerves setting in again.

* * *

The party went as well as it could. And then Sheldon complained about the time and wanting to get a full night's rest, and they finally had to end it.

He kissed his girlfriend on the cheek and thanked everyone again. Leonard left with Penny after they cleaned up and Sheldon was alone with his thoughts. He'd changed into his pajamas and was sitting in the living room. Waiting.

It was just past midnight when she snuck back in.

Sheldon straightened up when he saw her, she was wearing shorts and a tank top. She shut the door and tiptoed towards the couch.

"Wanna meet in your room?" Penny asked gently.

Sheldon nodded and stood up, he motioned for her to go ahead and Sheldon followed her.

He shut his door and turned around, Penny was sitting on his bed. Sheldon felt nervous again before he sat down next to her, back straight.

"So."

"So."

Penny leaned into him slightly. "You start." She looked over at him.

"I um... I behaved inappropriately tonight. I should not have kissed you." Sheldon whispered softly.

Penny watched him. "Why... You said that you've always wanted to kiss me?" Penny asked.

Sheldon licked his lips. "Yes and I... I think we should forget about it." Sheldon glanced at her. He furrowed his brow, confused by the look on her face.

Penny sighed, "I mean we can... But... Do you like me as more than a friend?" Penny asked gently.

Sheldon was watching her. The last 9 years flooding back through his mind. Remembering every detail, every moment... Every word and touch.

"I always have... But I kept it in check... For obvious reasons." He finally admitted.

Penny was thinking to. Thinking about the man beside her and all they've been through both together and apart. She knew this was the worst idea, but she also realized that they maybe never had another chance like this.

They didn't do this, Sheldon never dated anyone else and Penny never cheated and here she was wondering. Maybe it was wrong and a problem... But would it be worst if it happened 10 years from now when they had families and were living in separate cities?

Penny realized she was overthinking it all. She was married but Sheldon was sitting here looking the way he looked and she just.

She pressed her lips to his and he only resisted for a second. And then he was kissing her back.

And Penny kind of forgot that he knew how to kiss and she was a little surprised with how he captured her lips. She gasped and his tongue slipped in. Penny forgot what it was like to kiss someone who was dominant.

And then his hand was on her thigh and his other hand was on her lower back. She was suddenly moving back and next thing she knew; Penny was on her back.

Sheldon had crawled on top of her, his lips on her neck now.

He settled against her, his hot breath on her neck. Penny wrapped her arms around his shoulders and back. Holding him close.

"Hey." She whispered.

Sheldon sat up, he looked down at her. "I want this but..." He was thinking of their friends and their significant others and Penny was warm and soft and her chest was pressed to hers and she smelled like green apples and vanilla.

"We don't have to do anything... But if we did. It would just be this one time, we'd move on and it'll just be our little secret." Penny was running her fingers though his hair.

He hated lying and well... This would be a massive lie. But it would never come up. No one would ever ask about it... He could...

Her hands were on his chest and she had started to undo the buttons of his pajama top. Sheldon watched her for a moment. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips.

It all seemed to blur after that. They removed each others clothes. Slowly and tenderly. He was almost stunned at how beautiful she looked... Everything he'd ever imagined and more. and she was impressed by his body. She hadn't been with someone so tall in a long time and he was well built and lean.

He was still a little awkward and unsure but he was also sweet and giving. Penny was enjoying just being with him. It wasn't a contest. Neither was in a mad dash to finish. They prolonged each others pleasure for as long as they could stand it.

Sheldon was a quick learner and he also took his time, he explored her body and repeated anything that made her whimper of gasp or beg for more.

Her fingers through his hair, either scratching at his scalp or running through his hair. He quickly realized how much he loved being on top of Penny, loved nipping at the skin on her tummy and the feel of her thighs around his neck.

Penny wasn't thinking about anything, she wanted this. Had wanted it for a long time now. Yeah she resisted that urge but now... Her mind blanked out for a moment when his tongue circled her tender nipple.

When he re-joined her, their lips met, tongues battling for dominance. And then he was inside her. Both of them shuddered and she wrapped her arms around his back and her legs around his waist and he pounded into her.

She hated the missionary position... It was boring and... But Sheldon was doing things, things that made her reconsider her previous thoughts on the position. And then he rolled and stayed inside of her. "I want you to ride me." Was all he said as he huffed and bucked his hips up into her.

Penny moaned and soon her hands were pressed to his chest and her back arched as she rose up and down. Sheldon's hands were on her ass and hips holding her as he met her hips each time.

And then...

"Sheldon!" Penny gasped and she wanted to scream so she fell forward and bit at his shoulder as she shuddered and whimpered through her orgasm.

Sheldon was still moving his hips into her. Nearing his how own finish. And when she fluttered around him, bit his shoulder and pressed her body to his. He came.

His hands still kneading her ass, he was breathing heavy and his eyes were squeezed shut. He felt her lips press against his and he kissed her back.

Lazy soft kisses that made him start to feel hard again.

Penny pulled away, she could feel him stirring. "Again?" She asked as she panted softly and rolled off him and onto her side.

"Yes... It appears you bring out another side of me." Sheldon rolled onto his side and looked at her.

"Yeah... That always seems to be the case." Penny reached over and touched his face.

Penny realized something and she could see that he realized it as well. They made a mistake, not because of what they had done, but what it made them feel, what it brought fully to the surface.

"Happy birthday Moonpie." Penny whispered gently.

"technically... it's not my birthday anymore. but thank you." Sheldon's voice was a little husky and he pulled her in close to hold her.

* * *

It didn't come up for almost a year. In which time their relationships fell apart, oddly enough from no fault of their own. And when the dust proverbially settled. They were left there with each other.

Like it always had been.

* * *

 **A/N: well! What about that 200th hu? Funny how they seemed to focus more on the Shenny and nothing else. Like the two biggest moments were their moments, from the talk, to The Hug. Awesome!**

 **And di y'all check out Conan? Ha! That was the best shit ever tbh… like it was the best group interview they have done. No talk of ships, Jim and Kaley "made out" the concern Jim had for the puppy (LMAO) just it was all so perfect… Kaley and Jim touching and just gah!**

 **Okay. Until next time loves.**


End file.
